Poor Izzy
by Tifa Maxwell1
Summary: Izzy wonders off and a tyronomon pushes him off a cliff Izzy gets ingered and sick...Please R


Poor Izzy

Poor Izzy

Izzy walked outside the forest in to the new day's light looking back he saw his three friends Matt, Joe, Tai and the four digimon Tentomon was laying by agumon on Tai haply snoring away. Izzy flashed a quick smile but soon left the safty of his friends and digimon. He was only going to serve the area. Izzy walked until he came across a high steep cliff "this is prefect," he exclaimed sitting down hanging his small legs off the side of the cliff. The small red haired boy got his laptop out and started typing. He got so caught up in it that he didn't notice the Tyranomon come up behind him until it gave out a gigantic roar Izzy dropped his laptop down the cliff. He immediately turned around in sudden fear. The dinosaur slashed at Izzy tearing his shirt and chest Izzy stumbled to his feet as a blood dripped from him his once orange shirt now red. The Tyranomon turned around and wiped its tale hitting Izzy's left leg and breaking it. Izzy quickly lost his balance and fell off the side of the cliff. 

"oh my God where the hell is Izzy." Tai yelled jumping to his feet "calm down Tai," Matt said annoyed, "Maybe he went to get some fire would," Joe suggested "Maybe" Tai said thinking it was strange for Izzy to just go off " I don't know maybe we should look for him anyway" Tai said worried. 

Izzy hit the ground with tremendous force. He lay unconches for a wile. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes. Tremendous pain ran up his broken bleeding leg and chest. He forced him self up and limped to a nearby pool of water he attempted to rinse off the blood but the cool water stung his wound " ahh!" The young red haired boy cried out loud in pain. Izzy tried to push the bone back into place but he could not the tremendous pain made him start to cry slightly " oh dear God!" the small boy shouted releasing his leg and glare up.

Night started to fall and Izzy made his way to some brush . his leg stopped beading but he could not get to sleep every time he moved the pain in his chest and leg got worse. 

"IZZY WHERE ARE YOU!" Joe shouted. Tai, Matt and Joe were starting to get very worried. " Izzy has never been gone this long where is he?" Matt said, " what if something bad happen to him." Tai said sadly "no I know Izzy is all right" Tentomon protested getting very worried " lets set up camp we aren't going to get any further to night." Tai said. The three boys set up camp is a seamy wooded area but heavily busted to keep them safe and warm Gabumon, Agumon, and Gomemon curled up by Tentomon to keep him warm and converted.

Izzy started to shiver and soon snow started to fall. The young boy could feel the snow melt when it hit his warm body. "*Cough, *cough. I Miss Tentomon Matt Tai and Joe." 

Izzy said as he started to cry his warm tears became cold as he continued to weep.

The next morning Izzy's eyes were heavy he was white as a goust he felt like he had to trough up but did not. Izzy looked at his chest it looked bad but was not bleeding he looked at his leg it had begun bleeding again and was a moldy green color. He tried to get up but he soon got disiy and had to sit back down. Izzy felt like passing out but did not want to. He felt is for head it was very warm but only got warmer. 

Now that it was morning Matt, Joe, and Tai went and searched again they came to a high steep cliff near the edge there was a dry spot of blood " he may have fallen off" tai said shrugging. "What!" Joe said " we should go down and look for him." Matt proposed. "Lets go down the cliff" Tentomon said "I'll digivole so we can fly down" "OK" said Tai " Tentomon digivole to Kabutarimon." The Three boys and their digimon hoped on Kabutarimon and road him down the cliff once down Kabutarimon didigivoled to Tentomon there they saw his smashed laptop a big puddle of blood and several smaller ones leading to a pool of water.

Again Izzy tried to get up but failed his heavy breathing became incessant coughing then more tears. Thought raced through his mind am I going to die he thought is any one going to find me. Soon his fever got to him and he passed out after he took another look at his bleeding green leg. He lies their unconces bleeding and ill.

Suddenly the trail of blood stopped but they kept going in the same direction "where the hell is Izzy" Tai asked as something cracked under his foot Tai stepped aside it was Izzys wrist his watch broke when Tai stepped on it. "Tai" Joe shouted. Matt looked down at the lifeless body "is he dead" Matt asked "no his heart is still beating" said Joe Izzy slowly opened his eyes "you guys" Izzy said in a weak voice struggling to get up but failed again. "Shh" Tai said holding Izzys head and upper body. Tai brushed Izzys hair away from his forehead and set his hand on it " oh man!" Tai shouted to Joe "He's burning up." 

"what" Joe looked at Izzys leg " its bleeding and green. I think its broken to" Izzy closed his black eyes and started to cry he couldn't help it he couldn't hold his tears back. Tai held him up so that he could cry freely on his shoulder. " What is going to happen to me" Izzy asked his voice muffled by Tai shoulder Tai held his friend tighter " I don't know" Tai said. "Izzy this may hurt" Joe said as he push the bone back into place " AHH!" Izzy screamed and started to cry harder. Joe made a support and bandage for Izzys leg. Tai carried Izzy who was still crying as they started to walk. Izzy raped his arms around Tai's 

neck and continued to cry. 


End file.
